


My Half is Your Three Quarters

by xfm0eshirehc



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Not sure if should be tagged Canon Divergent, Post KH III, Posted before Re:Mind, Unreliable Narrator due to One body Two halves of a whole now too small, other characters appear but are not the focus, up until the credits of KH III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfm0eshirehc/pseuds/xfm0eshirehc
Summary: It's been a little rough, these past four months. Everyone who should have made it back, has, in some way or form. Some not completely though. Sora had left for Kairi. And then she had brought him back, or at least, that's what it seemed.He hasn't woken yet, but his heart beats and his body rests. Riku leaves often to search for the rest of him, 'To be his guiding light,' he had once replied. No one has asked him again after that, but his closer friends do try to make sure he doesn't overextend himself too rashly.Meanwhile, the others remain hopeful and motivated in the wake of Sora's tangible process of recovery. The Land of Departure in particular has been preparing to open up its doors to prospective keyblader wielders and other practitioners of the Balance between Light and Darkness, as it should be. Ventus keeps one hand to his chest and another to his mouth, futilely covering a yawn. The red glass peaking out between his fingers glimmers under the starlight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	My Half is Your Three Quarters

Four years. He's feeling gracious, so he rounds it up to five. That's how long he's lived by memory.

Ventus watches the dust float, swaying just below his bare ceiling as the waning sunlight intrudes through the panes. He wonders what else they're going to eat today. He wonders what is being swept out by nightfall this time. Well, if he has enough thought to think that far, then there's no sense in laying around now.

Arms up, a stretch, and Ventus pushes himself off his bed, and not for the first time does he wonder if the blankets were as happy to be used as he was to be able to use them again. He pats the fabric and smooths it over his bed before heading down.

He remembers hearing complaints about impossible stairs and their needless height. He wonders how the Mysterious Tower and its residents have been doing. Aqua and Terra and him will be visiting after their routine, and he looks forward to seeing all their friends.

It's been a little rough, these past four months. Everyone who should have made it back, has, in some way or form. Some not completely though. Sora had left for Kairi. And then she had brought him back, or at least, that's what it seemed.

He hasn't woken yet, but his heart beats and his body rests. Riku leaves often to search for the rest of him, 'To be his guiding light,' he had once replied. No one has asked him again after that, but his closer friends try to make sure he doesn't overextend himself too rashly.

Ventus walks to the library. He smiles, "Good morning, Terra!" He watches his brother, his friend, as he tries to fit a stout tome into a higher shelf.

"Ven!" A smile. Terra has been regaining some semblance of before, little by little. He's finally straightening from the unfair burdens he's carried. Ventus smiles back. "Good morning. Aqua's already started on the training grounds." A nod.

"Okay. I'll get started on dinner then. Maybe something simpler this time." He's glad to have picked up enough to start up his mundane interest, even if it's led to wild dishes that they've all had to stomach inconsistently. It's been good though! He plans on something pasta-related this time. Terra and Aqua liked onions.

Terra teases him but ultimately lets him go with an encouragement. It's nice. He should go check on Aqua too, but he walks to the kitchen instead. He always thinks he should join her. But she's been preferring moments to herself, to let herself relearn that she doesn't have to fear leaving the two out of her sight. He'll be here to physically prove what she needs to see, and he's fine with that.

Dinner is three plates surrounding a pot of onions diced, fried, and grilled into the saucy noodles. He's pretty proud of it.

At their rate, it might not even take the year before opening the Land of Departure to new students again. With both Aqua and Terra, and with the other keyblade bearers visiting now and again, it could become a safe place for those who may need it, to learn or even to have the good company they otherwise couldn't get with their circumstances, especially following the second Keyblade War.

Many places were still recovering from the rampant Darkness that had been released, and while everyone now acknowledged that Balance between the Light and Dark was possible and, if not encouraged then at least far more reasonable than an extreme direction of either side, this was still the Realm of Light. The Heartless has been dangerous and scarring.

Ventus hopes they could teach better about such Balance.

They took their gliders to the Mysterious Tower. Out under the stars, Xion waved. Next to her stood Naminé, and Ventus could see the two smiling as he landed. His armor collapses as he hears Terra and Aqua do the same, and he grins back. "Xion! Naminé!"

"Hey there, Ven, Aqua, Terra." Xion's expression is light, and she nods to the two coming up by his side too.

"Xion, Naminé, it's good to see you two are well." Aqua smiles. "Are the others here already?"

"We're not late, are we?"

"We're waiting for Roxas and Riku now." Naminé speaks up. "Kairi is inside, and Lea just went in too."

Terra, likely knowing, takes a step toward the tower and pats Ventus' shoulder. "We'll tell Yen Sid and the others that we're here. Meet you all inside later." Aqua goes with him after giving a wave.

Ventus stays to catch up while they wait. "How have you two been? Have you eaten yet?"

Naminé laughs softly. The three of them catch up underneath the breeze and stars.

"I think we should bring Sora home."

Ventus looks over to Roxas. His expression is always soft whenever they're in this room, soft and sad. The other boy continues, "Maybe being on Destiny Islands will help him." He doesn't need to mention how important the sun and sand and waves have been to Sora. He doesn't need to mention the play island for half of them to understand. It's always sad in this room, no matter how they try to stay in high spirits. Sora wasn't gone to them after all. He was just asleep. Resting.

Lea, "The worlds have settled for the most part. Most of the lingering anomalies have been taken care of, Ienzo's words." They were mulling over how safe it'd be. 

"He won't be alone. I'll be there." Kairi sat by his bed, a hand on he mattress. Ventus sees the ghost of a warm smile. The offer to let him stay at their castle had already been brought up, but Roxas was right. What Sora needed may very well have been a place he knew to be home. "Riku, too. And it'd be easy to visit."

She looked at everyone, genuinely waited for any objection. Ventus only smiled and nodded as her eyes passed to him, "I agree. There's no place like home, and especially that place, where so many things started... he deserves at least that much." It was unanimous. Other words were shared, but Ventus turned his attention to Sora. What pieces of him that were here looked so peaceful. If he must sleep, then Ventus hoped he slept well.

It could've been him. It had.

The sun is in Ventus' eyes when the gummiship arrives. He brings a hand up to shade his face, the sand rolling off his palm as he had been propping himself up. Beside him, Terra was already beginning to stand. "You didn't miss much, Ven. They're going to have him stay with Kairi and the mayor. But they called to land here first and take a boat over." Ventus stifled a yawn and nodded. He pushed himself up as Aqua arrived in her armor with the ship, having traveled with on the outside.

The play island looked to be doing as well as ever. Brought a smile to his face, and not just to wave at the others who were coming out. Though everyone came, not everyone would be traveling to the main island. Riku carried Sora. Kairi would be going home. Then it was himself, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. The others would wait here. Hang around. Catch up with each other properly. Donald and Goofy must have already said what they felt, since they were talking with Lea and Aqua.

Terra ruffled his hair before joining them, and Roxas traded in his place. "I don't think I'll ever get used to saying we're twins."

Ventus nudges him, "Should I say I'm Sora's instead?" Gets nudged back for the effort, but with feeling.

"At that point, you might as well say you're Xion's brother. People would believe that way easier."

"I'm getting a brother?" Xion joins them as they headed to the other boat, the other three with Sora in the first and already setting off.

"I think you already have one. You know what, I think he'd agree. You should ask him later." 

They kept their conversation and their hearts light as they rowed.

It was rough, explaining to not just Kairi's parents, but to Sora's and Riku's as well. As least with Kairi's being the mayor, and considering her own circumstances, he knew about the other worlds. Sora's mom and Riku's dad deserved to know. There was a lot of that lately, a lot of late deserved servings. Naminé, Roxas, and Xion, still kept the details of their exact origins close, but they conveyed enough that Sora saved them and their hearts.

When it was clear it was time to go, Kairi and Riku had already planned to stay behind. Then the rest of them were invited for dinner. None of them wanted to decline. And then it made sense to stay the night, just in case. It wasn't just for the adults' sake if more questions arose, but for themselves too. Of course they'd take the excuse to stay one more night close to him.

They still left the large house, to walk around and give those families their private moments, and one gummiphone call later had explained to those by the ship. No one was surprised. "We'll head back first then. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"...I'm thinking I might go with the others to Twilight Town. Take that detour a little before heading back home after all. Tell Chirithy, okay?" Behind him, he hears Xion invite Naminé.

"Alright, Ven. Take care, and just call if you need anything."

"Will do. Oh, and there's more than enough leftovers! Aqua, Terra, talk to you later!" Ventus hangs up and looks over. Roxas had just finished his own call.

"Axel's going to take Donald and Goofy back to Disney Castle. He'll pick us up when we're ready to leave."

Ventus nods, and he looks up. There was plenty of time before the sun reached the horizon. He doesn't stifle his yawn this time. Nods again. "...

"Joy," he says, almost with a scoff. "We really need to get you all armor."

Roxas smirks, but a smile comes easier. "We're not all so lucky to be able to share one."

"You probably should get your own too though, you know? One of these days you're going to bang yourself up, and Ventus isn't going to like it. Don't think we didn't see you try to flip over that asteroid." Xion then adds, "Maybe Naminé could design it! Then we could all match."

"That'd be fun," Naminé laughs and turns to him, "if you would be willing to sit still for modeling?"

Vanitas takes the challenge with a genuine snort, "Bring it on! But first, we've got time to kill."

**Author's Note:**

> To all the writers who have continued to carry the spark of their words and creativity, thank you for igniting mine.


End file.
